User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures of Connor, Chase
(Connor and Andrew are in the living room, they are on the Laptop looking at a Retail Website) Connor: So what are we doing again... Andrew: We're just looking at this website, Just Looking... (They both find something cool on the Website) Andrew: MySims Fighting... Connor: Oooh... (Andrew clicks the PURCHASE Button) (2 weeks later) (The doorbell rings, Chase opens the door, it's the mailman) Mailman: Hi I have a Package here for a Mr. Chase Chase: Oh Ok? (he takes the package, the mailman leaves) Chase: I wonder what's in here... (he opens the package to find) Oh Boy... A Cat Bowl... that says "Don't be jackin' Meow Style..." That's Not even clever! How did this get here! We don't even have a pet! (Connor walks out of the living room) Connor: HEY! Hands of my Cat bowl! (he snatches the Bowl and heads to the living room, Chase follows him) Chase: How did this get here? Connor: Just got lucky I guess... Andrew: Okay Connor I'm gonna buy It! Chase: Buy What!? (Chase looks over and sees what their going to buy) Chase: Why do you need a Giant Empty Soda Bottle!? Andrew: Uh... In Case of the Apocalypse... Connor: Ugh! Lay Off Chase! It's not even that expensive! Chase: It's $450! How Is that NOT Expensive! You're Practically draining away the Money I work for! Andrew: Oh Just Can it Dad! Chase: Andrew! Apologize Now! you Brat! (Connor pushes Chase down, He hit his head on the Coffee Table) Connor: HEY! Don't call him a Brat you little Goody-Two-Shoes! (Chase furiously get up and slaps Connor) Connor: HEY! YOU LITTE!--- Chase: OK!!! THAT'S IT!!! (Chase snatches the Laptop from Andrew and Shuts it Down, he then locks it in his room) From now on You have both lost your internet privileges! Andrew: Ok! First of all you're only 2 years older than me and Connor is the same age as you! You can't boss us around! Chase: Hmph! That's True! How about this... (Chase takes the laptop out of his room, puts the laptop in it's proper spot, and opens it) Chase: Let's make a bet! for the next 24 Hours NONE of us will use the internet! If we do we will be responsible for this and or next weeks chores! Deal Connor: Deal Andrew: Deal! (They shake hands) Chase: It's 7 AM Now! (Chase changes into a Green Kimino and wooden Flip-flops) I'm Going to Work Suckas! Connor: I'll go Hang out with Violet or something... Andrew: I'm going to go play with Clara! (They all walk outside, and take different paths in the sidewalk) All: KAY SEE YA! (10 Seconds pass by and Andrew runs into the house) Andrew: Yeah I am not going outside (Andrew runs over to the laptop and turns it on) (Meanwhile Connor managed to make it over to Poppy and Violet's Flower Boutique, he opens the door to the boutique) Poppy: Hi Connor! Connor: Hey Poppy Poppy: Violet is in the back! Connor: Thanks! (Connor runs to the back and sees Violet staring at a pot) Connor: Hey Violet! Wassup! Violet: Oh Hey Connor! (Violet takes the pot and shows Connor) Check it out! My Dad sent me a Flower, They call it the "Gothic Chrysanthemum" I don't know why... But Like it! Connor: That's So Cool! Violet: Yeah! can you do me a favor... It's my turn to give Dogwood a bath... can you kill the Gothic Chrysanthemum while I'm gone... Oh no wait! you don't know about Acid safety... It's fine I'll pull it up on the computer... But I have to warn you! It grows really fast! Connor: What... So you mean like the internet... Violet: Yeah what else? No one goes to the library anymore... (Violet takes Dogwood and leaves, Connor is looking hesitant at the computer) Connor: Uh... (We now focus on Chase he is working at Hisao Watanabe's Sushi Restaurant) Watanabe: Jimmy, Sachiko, Chase! Kono rebyū o mite! (Chase, Sachiko, and Jimmy rush to the back counter, Mr. Watanabe points at a computer the kids look at the screen) Watanabe: This review is Awful! Apparently we cooked the sushi too raw... SUSHI IS SUPPOSED TOO BE RAW!!! Chase I want you to write an E-Mail to this reviewer explaining that SUSHI IS RAW! Ōisogi! Chase: Eh... Gomen'nasai Watanabe-San, But wouldn't it be better if we maybe wrote a letter? Watanabe: HA HA HA HA HA! Sore wa totemo omoshiroidesu! NO ONE writes letters anymore! Seriously though E-Mail him! Chase: Uh Uh... (we now focus on Connor) Connor: Calm down man! Nothing to be scared of... You can just kill the flower by yourself now let's see (Next to Connor there are 2 watering can's one has a blue water drop on the front and the other a green acid drop, he takes the one with the green acid drop and pours it into the flower pot) Connor: That wasn't so hard... (Connor heads outside to tell Violet that he killed the flower) Connor: Ok Violet... the deed is done.... (Violet dries up Dogwood and runs to the backroom, Connor follows her to hear an angry Violet) Violet: Connor! Connor: Y...Y...Yes... Violet: Look at this flower! It's ALIVE and Healthy! Connor: I'm so sorry I thought that what I poured in it was acid! Violet: Well I guess that was my fault... How much water did you put in.. Connor: At least two cups... (Violet sighs and then takes Connor to the computer, Connor with a deep sigh reads what on the computer resulting him in losing the bet) Violet: You see you could have given it 1 Drop of water resulting it in dehydration Connor: Oh... I'm gonna go... to the gym I guess... Violet: K see ya later (Connor leaves, meanwhile at the Sushi Restaurant) Watanabe: Chase Denshi mēru o kaku Chase: um um... I think Table #3 Need re-fills (Chase runs to the back and grabs 2 drinks, he then walks over to the computer and "accidentally" spills the drinks all over it) Chase: Oh My Gosh! I am SO SORRY Watanabe-San! Watanabe: It's fine... Accidents will happen sometimes, plus we needed a newer model anyway... Here use my FPhone (Mr. Watanabe hands Chase his phone) Chase: Ok... let's find an E-Mail app... Giant TV: And the Party City Packrats have scored a TOUCHDOWN!!! Chase: YEAH! TOUCHDOWN! (Chase throws Mr. Watanabe's phone out the window like a football, both the window and phone shatter) Chase: Oh! Sorry Mr. Watanabe Sir! Just Happy for the Packrats! (Mr. Watanabe is getting an irritated look on his face) Watanabe: Here... Take Jimmy's Phone (Mr. Watanabe takes Jimmy's phone from his pocket and gives it to Chase) Jimmy: Hey! Chase: Oh! Table #7 Wants some wasabi... (Chase scoops up some wasabi and drops Jimmy's phone in the Wasabi pile) Uh! What is with me today! Watanabe: ALRIGHT THATS IT! I'M GIVING YOU ONE I REPEAT ONE MORE CHANCE! Here's Sachi's Phone! If you some how find a way to destroy it! I WILL FIRE YOU!!! (Chase takes Sachi's phone and writes the E-Mail making him lose the bet) Chase: Sorry Mr. Watanbe Sir... (It is 9 PM, Chase leaves work and makes it home, he opens the door) Chase: I Lost the bet! (Connor comes in the door as well) Connor: Me Too... (Andrew walks out of the living room) Andrew: Ha! I won the bet! (the doorbell rings, Chase opens the door, it is a fat, short, and unattractive woman) Woman: Hello, are you Andrew. It's me! Pookywookyschmoopypoo219 we met online this afternoon on www.gimmeadatealready.com (Chase closes the door and stares at Andrew) Chase: Andrew... Andrew: WHAT WOMAN! I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT WOMAN IN MY LIFE!!! The End Category:Blog posts